Purr-fect
by amalspach
Summary: Ladybug is knocked out after a battle and Chat Noir takes her back to his house for the night. Identities are revealed and fluff ensues. A oneshot set about 2 years after the pilot of the show.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or any of its characters; I only lay claim to the plot.**

 **Also, I've been writing for a lot of random fandoms recently and this is my first story for this show, so go easy on me.**

* * *

"My lady," Chat whispered, shaking her lightly. She refused to get up, not feeling the touch in her unconscious state. "Ladybug!" he repeated, this time more desperately. Today had been quite the day.

Their battle had started off as per usual; an akumatized villain under the control of Hawkmoth attacked Paris and the two superheroes fought them off. The villain landed some blows, but it was obvious who was winning the match. However, just as Ladybug was finished throwing her yo-yo into the air, she got hit head on by a passing car. The hero mistakenly backed up into the road during the fight, focused more on the giant monster before her than where she was going. The vehicle didn't collide with her head on, as it swerved at the last second, but the impact was still enough to send her sprawling backward onto the pavement, which left her with a nasty bruise. Now she wouldn't wake up, and Chat was getting nervous.

"Come on, chaton, we need to leave," he begged, internally freaking out. "Why won't she get up?" Now a crowd was slowly starting to form. It wasn't out of the usual for the local news, reporters, or bloggers to interrogate the duo after a battle, but Ladybug, one of the city's great heroes, getting knocked unconscious? Now _that_ was interesting. As the people began to file into the street, Chat Noir looked around anxiously. The spots adorning her earrings were almost gone. "Any day now would be nice," he murmured to her form. As he watched her and pushed away the press, a little girl edged out from behind her mother's skirts, leaning forwards.

"Is ladybugs all wight?" she asked him with big doleful eyes. Chat laughed without any humor.

"It's alright," he told her softly. The child bit her lip, nodding slightly and reaching back to clutch her parent's hand. "Ladybug is a tough girl. She'll be okay." He stood up, hefting his partner into his arms. "Did you all hear that? Ladybug is okay, Paris. Continue about your business." Of course, the many people didn't just run along, but Chat Noir didn't have time for this. He needed to get her someplace safe and out of the public eye before she turned normal again, or else her identity would be known to all of France.

 _Her identity_. It was an alluring prospect, for sure, but he wouldn't want to violate her trust like that. Deliberately leaving her in the throngs of the masses just so he could know who she was? Now _that_ was criminal. But by the way things were going now, there was a high probability that he would find out anyhow. She clearly wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

The only place he could think to go was his house. Luckily, Gabriel Agreste was away on business for the next 3 days and Nathalie was handling some company matters across the state, so Adrien would have the building to himself for at least the night. As he he readjusted her in his arms and raced through the alleyways, he sighed.

"Just another day in the life of Chat Noir."

* * *

When he had imagined taking Ladybug home, he certainly hadn't pictured this. Her unconscious body sprawled across his chest, her arms hanging limply towards the ground, and, of course, their collective masks . . . it wasn't exactly the grand romantic upheaval he had envisioned. To be fair, he had known that it probably wouldn't play out as all daisies and songs, but still. Adrien would have expected more than _this_ for a first impression.

It wasn't like his oversized room was a mess or anything; on the contrary, it was quite the opposite. His wing of the house was almost spotless; perfectly pressed sheets, a pure white floor, and a freshly dusted gaming set were all lying around the space. However, it was all very unlived in. Adrien had been staying in that place for years, but aside from sleep and homework, he rarely used it for anything. It was just another part of his father's mansion.

He walked over to the bed, slowly lowering her onto it. Chat Noir was surprised that Ladybug's suit hadn't completely dissipated yet. It was as though her kwami knew that her girl wasn't alone yet and was trying to hang on a little longer. It was admirable, yes, but it must have been putting a lot of strain on the creature.

Adrien resolved to make Ladybug as comfortable as possible. Even before the akuma attack, it was a cold, miserable winter's day, and the least his partner deserved was a cozy bed.

He really could have picked any room at random to leave her in; the house was so big, he hadn't even explored it all. There were dozens of guest bedrooms to choose from in the manor. But for some reason, it had felt right to take her into his personal quarters. It felt like Adrien was protecting her that way, for some reason. Gently he pulled up the covers on his bed, arranging them so that they went up to her neck. He then grabbed a thick blanket from his closet and arranged it over her shoulders, trying to warm her back up again. She already got hit with a car today; there was _no way_ he was letting his lady get frostbite as well.

Chat Noir's suit fell away in a flash of light, and Adrien groaned. Without the extra layers the black leather provided, he was freezing. The teen turned around to grab a sweater from his closet. Plagg the kwami trailed behind.

"So, do you have any cheese behind those clothes of yours?" questioned the being eagerly. "I'm exhausted! I think I could sleep for another millennia if I don't get any food. How about you?" Adrien scowled at Plagg. He loved the little guy, but he had bigger problems. Like whether or not he would get hypothermia due to his freezing t-shirt. He was a real idiot for not grabbing a winter coat before he transformed.

"I kind of have bigger problems, like an unconscious person to take care of." The kwami only shrugged.

"Whoever it is, they can't be more important than my camembert."

"Plagg, I'll get your cheese, just give me a - " The would-be rant was cut short by the loud transformation of a certain visitor. Adrien froze up. Forget the clothes. His Ladybug was outside the closet - and in her civilian form. This was the chance to see her for real.

For some reason, that terrified him.

"Is that who I think it is?" Plagg asked his host. The former Chat Noir nodded slowly, almost afraid of his own answer. "So the unconscious person . . . she's really - "

"I really want to meet her," he swallowed, running a hand through his blonde hair. He looked back up at the kwami. "Do you . . . do you think I should? I mean, what if I don't know her? What if I do and I don't like her? Or worse - if she doesn't like me. I don't want to disappoint her." For once in his life, Plagg dealt out responsible advice.

"You'll never know if you don't go out there and see. And even if she doesn't like you - well, it's not like she can do anything to you while sleeping." Once again, Adrien could only nod.

"I guess so."

"Then go out there right now! You might never get this chance again!" The boy was thrust out into the open by his kwami.

Oh, no. This was really happening.

At first, he didn't see her face, only her kwami.

"Oh, no," breathed the little creature. "I'm so sorry I didn't take the blow! I was unprepared for the pavement and - " She directed her gaze towards Plagg and Adrien, calming down a bit. "I'm sorry you boys had to see me panic like this. I'm just worried is all. But she seems all right; she should be fine after a good night's rest. She's a quick healer." The kwami took a moment to soak everything in. "So, I take it this is your room, Adrien." The teenage model opened his mouth to speak, but the red kwami cut him off. "Before you ask, I know your name because of Marinette. She talks about you and the rest of her friends all the time. I've seen you a couple of times, too, but most of what I know about you comes from her." The kwami turned to her fellow transformer now. "Hi, Plagg. It's been a while."

"A long while, Tikki," agreed the cat kwami. "Has it been 50 years? 100? I can't remember anymore."

"Maybe 75?" she guessed. "That's in the middle." Adrien had stopped listening. He pushed past the two chattering friends and gazed upon the girl tucked in bed. She was Marinette, which completely shocked him for a second.

Sure, Tikki had literally _just_ mentioned her, but that didn't distill the raw surprise that bubbled to the surface of his thoughts. The girl he had known since the fateful day he offered her his umbrella was his lady. Wow. He fell backwards.

"Are you all right, kid?" Plagg said concerned, having finally stopped catching up with Tikki.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, getting up waving away his friend. "Go back to talking with Tikki. I'm sure you can tell her all about . . . whatever, I guess." Plagg shrugged, going back to his previous conversation.

Adrien sat down on the bed, right next to Marinette. A lock of hair had fallen in front of her face, and so he brushed it behind her ear tenderly. His fingers tingled knowing that he was doing something so domestic with his lady. _No_ , he reminded himself, _Marinette. Marinette_ is _my lady_. For no reason at all, he laughed. His unsustainable crush had been on the girl who sat behind him in class for almost 2 years. She had been his friend in and out of costume, and she was one of the best people he knew. Go figure.

It made sense that it was her, besides the obvious physical and vocal similarities between the two girls. Marinette was always sweet and kind to everybody (besides Chloe, who was blatantly mean to her), but she had a fire inside of her, just like Ladybug. When she was with Chat Noir, his classmate never cared about how dangerous the situation was; she was always right there next to him, ready to fight off whatever lied ahead for the greater good. And the way she talked about her designs - Marinette was always so passionate about them, so full of life and compassion. She was a natural leader, smart, creative, curious, brave, and so much more. That didn't even _touch_ the word beautiful. It was no wonder that he had gotten a slight crush on his Princess in the last couple months; she was incredible, in and out of her role as a superhero.

Adrien almost wished he would have figured it out sooner. It would have saved him so much time.

Just then, he noticed that she was starting to shiver.

"What's going on?" he breathed out, his breath fogging up in the freezing air. Something was wrong with the temperature inside the house; it shouldn't be this cold.

He got off the bed and went downstairs to the closet where the mechanics were hidden. The heater's cords, even nestled inside the mansion, had frozen up due to the frosty day. In other words, no hot air was getting pumped throughout the manor anymore.

"Just great," the secret superhero mumbled, slamming the door and ascending the stairs again. "Of course the heater is down. Why _wouldn't_ it be, with the way things have been going today?" Then his face softened. "At least I found my Princess out of this. That's one good thing." The teen hiked up onto the bed with another blanket from the closet. he laid it over her body, but Marinette was still shivering. It made sense. Seriously, it was almost -20 degrees outside.

"Having problems with the heat?" Plagg asked nonchalantly. Tikki rolled her eyes, already sensing where this was going.

"Yes . . . why are you asking? You already know that I did."

"Well, there is another way to keep her warm," he smiled tauntingly, as if he were about to perform the greatest prank of his life.

"What is it?" moaned Adrien, feeling as though he would dread the answer.

"Haven't you heard of snuggling before?" grinned the black kwami, mischief glinting in his eyes. The model turned white as a sheet.

"I . . . ugg . . . well," he sputtered, looking for a way out of the awkwardness. "Tikki?" She only shrugged.

"Plagg may be an annoying idiot at times," she hummed, throwing him a disapproving look, "But it looks to be your best option. I'm sure neither of you would _mind_ , exactly. And if she wakes up and gets upset, we can blame it on _him_." Plagg scowled in the back of the room, almost appearing offended.

" . . . okay," Adrien finally agreed, hesitant. The model was clearly nervous about sleeping next to Mari. However, he wasn't nervous because he was scared, but because he had had _dreams_ like this and he really didn't want to botch it up.

Slowly he pulled back the covers and wrapped his arms around her. It went okay, since she didn't tense up, so the teen proceeded to pulling her in closer until she was tight against his stomach. Without really meaning to, her buried his face in the back of her neck, her hair tickling his nose. She smelled nice, like lavender. Adrien was practically spooning her, and although he could hear Plagg beginning to stifle laughter in the background, he couldn't care less. His partner was here in his room and he could die happy knowing that at least _one_ of his Ladybug fantasies had been fulfilled.

As he drifted off to sleep that night, all he could think was, _Best day of my life._

* * *

Marinette tentatively opened up her eyes, surveying her surroundings groggily. She didn't really know where she was, but she saw Tikki asleep in the corner, so wherever she was had to be safe. She felt . . . warm and tingly, which was weird, considering she should have been freezing this morning. It was the middle of winter. Again, what was going on?

Just as the superhero was about to get up and look around, she felt arms tighten around her waist and something nuzzle her neck. Now she was wide awake.

"Five more minutes, my lady," moaned whoever was behind her. Marinette couldn't see them, but only one person called her 'my lady'.

"Chat?" she questioned softly, confused and disoriented.

"Mm hmm," he said quietly. "I know you're probably really out of it right now, but can you please just relax for a little longer? You're comfortable." She rolled her eyes, a bit of a smile inching onto her lips. Of course her kitty wouldn't want to get up in the morning. To be honest, she was still a little tired as well. Marinette yawned and got cozy again, burrowing her head into the blankets and letting him cuddle her again. Then she realized she didn't have her suit on, and based by the fact that she could feel his bare skin, she doubted he did either.

"AHHH!" she screeched, falling out of the bed and onto the floor. Her partner quickly raised his head, snapped partially out of his sleepy stuppor.

"What's going on?! Are you hurt?! Is there an akuma?!" he yelled out in shock. Marinette refused to meet his gaze as he calmed down.

"You saw me," she whispered on the floor. "You know who I am, Chat." She could hear him scratching his neck behind her as he got up.

"Yeah, I do," he responded, voice low and scratchy since he just woke up. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know who I am now," she repeated to herself. "Oh gods. I had been planning to show you later! How did this happen? This is a mess!" Marinette buried her face in her hands, terrified of the fact that he knew. Costume-less Chat Noir walked over to her, sitting down beside his partner and rubbing her back. It felt so strangely _right_ that she nearly broke down. "Do you . . . do you like me? Are you dissapointed?" He laughed lightly, and she could practically hear the smile on his face. That dork. The dork that she liked, unfortunately.

"Of course I do, Princess," he told her, now pulling her into a half hug. Adrien almost did a double take inside, realizing he could do that now. "Who wouldn't like you? You're a hero. You're clever and kind and amazing and gorgeous and awesome and . . ." He paused for a moment, realizing she had pretty much stopped breathing. "I said too much, huh?" A shaky strand of giggles escaped her mouth.

"No, just enough, Chat," she told him, still refusing to turn towards his face. He gently removed her hands.

"You know, you can look at me, Mari." The words came out more tender and sappy than he expected, and he almost winced. No puns _and_ a heartfelt speech about Ladybug? He had to be loosing his suave touch. However, they were enough to convince her to look at him. Slowly, she turned her head, almost scared of what she would see. She gasped upon meeting his gaze.

"Adrien?" she chocked out, the name getting caught in her throat. " _You're_ Chat Noir?" Adrien almost flinched. The way Marinette was talking about him, so dumbstruck and surprised, was like being hit with a spray bottle.

" . . . is that a bad thing, Princess?" His partner just looked at him without responding for several long moments. He shuffled uncomfortably.

Out of the blue, she began laughing humorlessly.

"Of course it's you!" she said loudly. "I'm the world's biggest idiot!" Her face was back in her hands, but this time, a tiny stream of tears were escaping her eyes.

"I can't be _that_ bad, my lady," Adrien told her as he brushed away her tears. He felt almost guilty. "I'm sorry if who I was dissapointed you." She laughed even harder now.

"Are you kidding me?" she demanded of him, shooting to her feet despite the tears. When he didn't say anything back, he just continued to sit on the floor, she sat back down with wide (and now dry) eyes. "Oh, wow. You're not joking." He looked at her weakly.

"Surprise." She almost looked like she would smack him, much like when he cracked an especially bad pun. It made him feel slightly better.

"Adrien, you do know that I had a gigantic, incredibly embarrassing crush on you, right?" He almost had a conniption fit.

"Really?!" Marinette snorted, gently shoving him.

"Of course, you big lug! Everybody knew. I thought I was being so painfully obvious . . . and awkward . . . all the time, really . . ." she trailed off. He was grinning now.

"You mean _you_ had a crush on _me_? Since when?"

"Since we met, you idiot!" she teased, but then got pulled back to reality. "But I'm the bigger idiot. I can't believe that I liked you for years as Adrien yet completely blew you off most of the time as Chat Noir." She laughed again at her own ignorance. "I'm so stupid, Kitty." He, once again, patted her back.

"Well, I think you're pretty great," he smiled sincerely. She, for the second time since waking up, smiled back.

"You really believe that?"

"I know so, Ladybug." He kissed her forehead out of instinct, which made both of them blush. He looked at her nervously. "So, while this is already embarrassing for me, do you want to maybe . . . I don't know, go out sometime? Maybe to the movies?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she questioned slyly. He turned a darker shade of red.

" . . . yes? If that's okay with you, I mean," he backpedaled quickly. Marinette nodded, leaping up to hug him.

"You have no idea how long I waited to hear that from you, Kitty!" she squealed. Even though she was crushing his spine, he was pretty sure everything was _purr_ -fect. "Is it alright if I go back to bed though, Adrien? I'm still kind of sleepy."

"Only if I get to cuddle with you, my lady," he hummed. She pretended to think it over before agreeing.

"Hmm, alright. I guess I can put up with that." As he settled in behind her, resuming the same position as before, he couldn't resist making a joke.

"If getting you hit by a car was all it took for me to get you in bed, Ladybug, I should have done it a long time ago." She turned around, only half upset, and looked him straight in the eyes. Adrien gulped. It was clear who would hold the power in this relationship.

"Chat?"

" . . . yeah, my lady?"

"Just shut up while you're ahead and hold me." There was silence for a moment before Adrien broke the quiet.

"Okay, Mari." Yup, he was the luckiest cat in the world if he had her.

* * *

 **So, this was my first Miraculous fanfic! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Again, this is intended as a oneshot, but if everyone thinks I did a decent job and I have extra time, I might write a spin-off or do another AU for this TV series.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories; I've written for Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Zootopia, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, Star Vs the Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, and a couple more. Chances are that you'll find something you like. **

**Bye! I'll see all of you readers later!**


End file.
